1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind deflectors in motor vehicles.
2. Related Technology
Although usable in any desired regions of a motor vehicle, the present invention and the problem on which it is based are explained in more detail with regard to a sliding roof of a motor vehicle. However, the present inventive concept can also be used, for example, on windows, sunroofs or panorama roofs of a vehicle.
A generally known problem with a motor vehicle sliding roof is that, when the cover is open, periodic fluctuations in pressure in the interior of the vehicle may occur when the vehicle is moving at low to medium speeds. Said periodic fluctuations in pressure are generally perceptible in the form of an annoying acoustic noise, for example in the form of “rumbling”. Wind deflectors are generally used so as to avoid said fluctuations in pressure.
A wind deflector has the function of improving the flow conditions of the motor vehicle when, for example, the cover of a sliding roof is in an open position. The wind deflector is usually arranged at the front end, as seen in the direction of travel, of the roof opening opened up by the sliding cover, and is transferred from a retracted position, in which it is located below the outer surface of the vehicle roof, into a deployed position when the cover is opened.
Conventional wind deflectors have a bow-shaped base element and a bow-shaped deployment element arranged thereabove, between which elements a deflector net can be stretched open, as described in DE 102 10 142 A1. Wind deflectors of this type are frequently moved synchronously with the opening movement of the sliding roof cover along a predefined curved track by means of an active control mechanism fitted in lateral regions of the bow-shaped deployment element and on the roof opening frame. During the opening operation, after the initial upward movement and the forwardly directed slight pivoting movement of the cover, the sliding cover is pushed to the rear along a relatively long section of the lateral regions of the bow-shaped deployment element. The deployment element can only be fully deployed, i.e. fully pivoted upward, if it has been crossed over during the opening operation by an edge of the sliding roof cover which is on the vehicle front side. Said control mechanism has the result that, during said opening operation, a gap-like intermediate space is produced between the lower side of the sliding roof cover and a wind deflector part running in the transverse direction of the vehicle, said intermediate space having a gap width of approx. 5 mm. Said gap-like intermediate space causes undesirable wind noises and draft in the interior of the vehicle.
DE 10 2004 026 834 B3 contains one approach to remedying said problem. A deployment element here has a linear, flexible element on the upper side in order to seal the gap-like intermediate space during the opening or closing operation of the sliding roof cover. In this case, a deflector net which can be stretched out is fastened to the deployment element. The fastening usually takes place by means of weather strip elements which are fastened to an edge of the deflector net and are introduced into a groove in the deployment element. The process for installing the weather strip elements turns out to be highly complicated because each of the weather strip elements is positioned and inserted into the groove individually. Said process can be automated only with difficulty. This results in high piece costs and long installation times for such wind deflectors.